thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Skiff
Skiff is a railboat. He was originally owned by Sailor John, but now gives Railboat Tours around Arlesburgh Harbour with his new captain, Joe. Biography Thomas & Friends Skiff was given wheels after Thomas had his accident and discovered Captain Calles' pirate ship. He helped Sailor John and Thomas look for the treasure, thinking Sailor John would give it to the museum. When he found out that John in fact intended to keep the treasure for himself, Skiff tried to stop Sailor John, but could not do much. He saved Thomas from having dynamite thrown at him by shaking Sailor John and later purposely capsized to stop Sailor John getting away with the treasure. After Sailor John was arrested, Skiff was recovered, repainted into a white-and-blue livery, sold to Captain Joe, and started giving "Railboat Tours" around Arlesburgh Harbour. When a storm was approaching Sodor, Skiff and Captain Joe were checking the harbour to make sure everything was safe before a storm. While Joe was busy elsewhere, Skiff's sail came loose, his anchor rope snapped, and he was blown down the line into a fallen tree, where he derailed, came loose from his chassis, and got his sail trapped under a branch. Duck and Oliver were both approaching the tree from opposite directions, but Skiff just managed to free his sail in time and warn them of the danger, preventing a serious accident. The following morning, Sir Topham Hatt praised Skiff and said that he deserved an award for his heroic actions. Then everyone gave Skiff three cheers. Later on, Skiff overheard Sir Topham Hatt talking to the museum manager, and became convinced that a mermaid was coming to the harbour. The following morning, he was to take Sir Topham, Stephen, and Bridget Hatt on a tour. While Captain Joe was getting the children's lifejackets, Skiff saw something in the water that looked like a mermaid's tail, and took off after it with Sir Topham Hatt on board. The chase resulted in them getting marooned on the beach at Bluff's Cove, and Harold and Captain had to come and rescue them. Back at the harbour, Skiff learned that the "mermaid" was really a figurehead, which was to be attached to the Pirate Ship's bow as a decoration. Personality Skiff is a feisty, fun-loving little boat with a very upbeat and positive attitude, in spite of the fact that his former captain, Sailor John, was not very nice to him. Sailor John bossed Skiff about, but no matter how loud he shouted or how hard he stomped on his deck, it never seemed to dampen Skiff's spirit. Skiff remained keen to make up again and genuinely thought of Sailor John as his friend, at least until John revealed his true colours. Skiff treats every day as an exciting new adventure; he likes to see the best in everyone and think of the world as a wonderful place. This leaves him vulnerable to persuasion to the point of appearing gullible. Trivia * Skiff's name comes from a small watercraft that can carry a small crew, normally one person. * Skiff's model was used in the twenty-second series episode, Cyclone Thomas to represent a capsized boat. * In the 2016 version of the Australian television program, "The Chaser's Election Desk", 4 Wooden Railway toys of Skiff appear in a skit about Australian politician, Peter Dutton, about how he talks about "stopping the boats". * Concept art of Skiff reveals that the sign saying "Skiff's Railboat Tours" on his side originally said "Skiff's Rail'road' Tours". * Skiff meets Twilight Sparkle and her friends in Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. * Skiff and Flynn (and possibly Terence) are the only multi-terrain vehicles in the franchise. * Skiff guest star in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series, helping them fight Sailor John, debuting in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Fireman Sam: Heroes of the Storm. Gallery SkiffCGI.png|Skiff's old form Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure316.png|Skiff with Sailor John on board Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure417.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure467.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure683.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure900.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure908.png|Skiff capsized Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure974.png|Skiff in his new livery BlownAway13.png|Skiff and Captain Joe in Season 20 BlownAway51.png BlownAway60.png|Skiff derailed BlownAway99.png|Skiff saves Duck and Oliver CautiousConnor56.png|Skiff with Connor HugoandtheAirship68.png|Skiff with Hugo HugoandtheAirship131.png TheMissingBreakdownTrain89.png SkiffandtheMermaid6.png|Skiff giving a tour SkiffandtheMermaid17.png SkiffandtheMermaid25.png SkiffandtheMermaid69.png|Skiff with Sir Topham Hatt SkiffandtheMermaid84 (1).png SkiffandtheMermaid103.png|Skiff stuck on the beach at Bluff's Cove SkiffandtheMermaid127.png SkiffandtheMermaid130.png|Skiff with Toad AMostSingularEngine14.png|Skiff with Daisy in Season 21 JourneyBeyondSodor8.png|Skiff, Ryan, Mike, Bert and Rex in Journey Beyond Sodor JourneyBeyondSodor620.png|Skiff in Thomas' memory SkiffCGIModel.png|Skiff's CGI model Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Boats Category:Remorseful characters Category:Singing characters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Characters Who Work for Villains Category:Supporters of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Members of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Citizens of Equesodor Category:Characters who are easily tricked by villains Category:Allies Category:Males Category:Non-Disney heroes